A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2003/0194639 A1 discloses triphenylsulfonium (1-adamantyl)methoxycarbonyldifluoromethanesulfonate and a photoresist composition comprising a resin and triphenylsulfonium (1-adamantyl)methoxycarbonyldifluoroethane as an acid generator.